Leech
|name = Leech |kana = ヒルNippon TV - HUNTER×HUNTER - Yorknew City (arc): characters page |kanji = |rōmaji = Hiru |japanese voice = Keiichirō Hori (1999) Hidenobu Kiuchi (2011) |english voice = Dan Gascon (1999) Joe J. Thomas (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons Shadow Beasts |previous occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001)Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection |abilities = Leech Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Leech ( , Hiru) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Appearance Leech was a large and portly man, with black hair and a large nose. He was seen wearing casual clothing consisted of a T-shirt, casual trousers, and a pair of sports shoes. When using his ability, he would extend the opening of the sag inside his body from his mouth, giving it the appearance of either a large tongue or an insect proboscis.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Personality Leech is a sadist, which he revealed when he relished in describing the horrible death that awaited Uvogin at the hands of his leeches. Background He was part of the special group called the Shadow Beasts. Plot Yorknew City arc Leech along with Porcupine, Rabid Dog, and Worm first appear in front of the remaining Nostrade Family bodyguards in the Gordeau Desert, each of them being sent by one of the Ten Dons to deal with the thieves of the Underground Auction. He along with Porcupine and Rabid Dog speculate how Uvogin is no ordinary thief also noting he's not only a specialist in his field of work, but also a professional killer. After three of the Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin and after they question one another; Worm ambushes Uvogin by punching his face, but gets his own face smashed in. So Worm retaliates by dragging Uvogin's arm into the ground and pins him, while the remaining Shadow Beasts try a head-on attack together against Uvogin. Not amused by the situation Uvogin uses his signature move Big Bang Impact decimating the entire ground beneath him and revealing his Spider tattoo. With Uvogin taunting the Shadow Beasts the three charges head-on against him. So Uvogin throws a punch at Porcupine, only to have his hand and most of his arm entrapped in Porcupine's "needling body hairs". Rabid Dog then attacks Uvogin with his "enhanced fangs", Uvogin tries to attack Leech with Porcupine's "needling body hairs", but fails as the hair softens upon touching Leech. After Rabid Dog takes another bite out of Uvogin and he becomes grounded due to the poison from Rabid Dog's fangs. Leech takes the opportunity to inject Uvogin with a bunch of leeches.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Leech then boasts how he stores an immeasurable amount of leeches (Spotted Leeches) within Uvogin, that will lay eggs in his bladder and he'll suffer a painful death when they hatch. Before Leech could finish what he was going to say, Uvogin bites off a large chunk of the right side of his face, killing him. Uvogin unimpressed by the quality of Leech's taste, he later uses a chunk of Leech's skull as a projectile bullet that kills Rabid Dog. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Leech is very influential within the Mafia Community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. Nen . As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the Mafia Community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. He is fairly proficient at Zetsu, since he managed to near Neon Nostrade's bodyguards with only Melody (thanks to her hearing) and possibly Kurapika noticing. Battles Trivia Miscellaneous * Leech shares the same Japanese voice actor of Franklin Bordeau and English voice actor of Nobunaga Hazama in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hiru fr:Hiru zh:蛭 Category:Male characters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Shadow Beasts Category:Deceased characters